TWILIGHT The Fight Scene
by KittyGoRawr
Summary: this is the fight scene from the book twilight.


**I just felt like writing down my favorite part of TWILIGHT.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT **

**

* * *

**

FIGHT SCENE

**James**: "Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this."

**Bella**: "Yes."

**James**: "You don't sound angry that I tricked you."

**Bella**: "I'm not."

**James**: "How odd. You really mean it."

"I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing - some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all."

"I suppose you're going to tell me that you boyfriend will avenge you?"

**Bella**: "No. I don't think so. At least I asked him to."

**James**: "And what was his reply to that?"

**Bella**: "I don't know."

"I left him a letter."

**James**: "How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?"

**Bella**: "I hope so."

**James**: "Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little to easy, to quick. To be quiet honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck."

"Very easy, you know not up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about you boyfriend, Edward isn't it?"

"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course. You're simply a human, who unfortunately was in the wrong place, at the wrong time, and indisputably running with the wrong crowd, I might add."

"Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you, and my little message."

I couldn't help myself - I tried to run. As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I belted for the emergency door. He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was to fast. A crushing blow struck my

chest - I felt myself flying backward, and the crunch as my head bashed into the mirrors. The glass buckled, some of the pieces shattering and splintering on the floor beside my.

I was to stunned to fell the pain. I couldn't breath yet. He walked toward me slowly.

**James**: "That 's a very nice effect."

I ignored him, scrambling to my hands and knees, crawling toward the other door. He was over me at once, his foot stepping down hard on my leg. I heard a sickening snap before I felt it. But then I did feel it, and I couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I twisted up to reach my leg, and he was standing over me smiling.

**James**: "Would you like to rethink your last request?"

His toe nudged my broken leg and I heard a piercing scream. With a shock, I realized it was mine.

**James**: "Wouldn't you rather have Edward try to find me?"

**Bella**: "NO!"

"NO, EDWARD, DON'T -"

And then something smashed into my face, throwing me back into the broken mirrors. Over the pain of my leg, I felt a sharp rip across my scalp where the glass cut into it. And then the warm wetness began to spread through my hair with alarming speed. I could feel it soaking the shoulder of my shirt. Let this be quick now, was all I could hope as the flow of blood from my head sucked the consciousness away with it. My eyes were closing.

As I drifted, I dreamed. Where I floated under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up - as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with furry. I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes. And then I knew I was dead. Because through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling me to the only heaven I wanted.

**Edward**: "Oh no. Bella, no!"

Behind that longed-for sound was another noise - an awful tumult that my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high keening, suddenly breaking off...

I tried to concentrate on the angel's voice instead.

**Edward**: "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!"

Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips.

**Edward**: "Carlisle!"

"Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!"

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out gasping, breaking through the dark pool.

**Edward**: "Bella!"

**Carlisle**: "She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep."

"Watch out for her leg it's broken."

A howl of rage strangled on the angel's lips. I felt a sharp stab. This couldn't be heaven, could it. There was to much pain for that.

**Carlisle**: "Some ribs too, I think."

But the sharp pains were fading. There was a new pain, a scalding pain in my hand that was overshadowing everything else. Someone was burning me.

**Bella**: "Edward."

**Edward**: "Yes, I'm here."

**Bella**: "It hurts."

**Edward**: "I know, bella, I know."

"Can't you do anything?"

**Carlisle**: "My bag, please....Hold your breath, Alice, it will help."

**Bella**: "Alice?"

**Edward**: "She's here. She knew where to find you."

**Bella**: "My hand hurts."

**Edward**: "I know Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will help."

**Bella**: "My hand is burning!"

**Edward**: " Bella!"

**Bella**: "The fire! Someone stop the fire!"

**Edward**: "Carlisle! Her hand!"

**Carlisle**: "He bit her!"

I heard Edward catch his breath in horror.

**Alice**: "Edward, you have to do it."

Cool fingers brushed at the wetness in my eyes.

**Edward**: "No!"

**Bella**: "Alice."

**Carlisle**: "There may be a chance."

**Edward**: "What?"

**Carlisle**: "See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean."

**Alice**: "Will it work?"

**Carlisle**: "I don't know."

But we have to hurry."

**Edward**: "Carlisle, I..."

I don't know if I can do that."

**Carlisle**: "It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get the bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand."

**Bella**: "Edward!"

I realized my eyes were closed again. I opened them, desperate to find his face. And I found him. Finally, I could see his perfect face, staring at me, twisting into a mask of indecision and pain.

**Carlisle**: "Alice, get something to brace her leg!"

"Edward you must do it now, of it will be to late."

Edward's face was drawn, I watched his eyes as the doubt was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination, His jaw tightened. I felt his cool, strong fingers in my burning hand, locked it in place. Then his head bent over it, and his cold lips pressed against my skin.

At first the pain was worse. I screamed and thrashed against the cool hands that held me back. I heard Alice's voice, trying to calm me. Something heavy held my leg to the floor, and Carlisle had my head locked in the vise of his stone arms. Then, slowly, my writhing calmed as my head grew more and more numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an ever-smaller point.

I felt my consciousness slipping as the pain subsided. I was afraid to fall into the black waters again, afraid I would lose him in the darkness.

**Bella**: "Edward."

**Carlisle**: "He's right here, Bella."

**Bella**: "Stay, Edward, stay with me."

**Edward**: "I will."

**Carlisle**: "Is it all out?"

**Edward**: "Here blood tastes clean."

"I can taste the morphine."

**Carlisle**: "Bella?"

**Bella**: "Mmmmm?"

**Carlisle**: "Is the fire out?"

**Bella**: "Yes."

"Thank you, Edward."

**Edward**: "I love you."

**Bella**: "I know."

I heard my favorite sound in the world: Edward's quiet laugh, weak with relief.

**Carlisle**: "Bella?"

**Bella**: "What?"

**Carlisle**: "Where's your mother?"

**Bella**: "In Florida."

**Carlisle**: "It's time to move her."

**Bella**: "No, I want to sleep."

**Edward**: "You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you."

And I was in his arms, cradled against his chest - floating, all the pain gone.

**Edward**: "Sleep now, my Bella."

Were the last words I heard.


End file.
